


[VID]Falling Slowly

by momosansovino



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: Fanvids, Heath Ledger! Joker, Joaquin Phoenix! Joker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: 𝗜 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗱𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗡𝗼𝘄 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗲
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (Heath Ledger)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	[VID]Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> FEELINGS. FEELINGS. JUST MY FEELINGS.


End file.
